Water recreational apparatuses, such as spas, hot tubs, swimming pools, recirculating bath tubs and the like, are becoming ever increasingly popular as recreational devices and as therapeutic devices.
The key feature of all such devices is a plurality of spa jets disposed in the side walls of the water basin of such equipment. Such spa jets provide the user with a pleasant and relaxing sensation. The spa jets also frequently provide the user with therapeutic benefits, as well.
One of the most popular spa jets is a rotating spa jet. In a typical rotating spa jet, water flowing through the jet rotates a rotatable discharge nozzle disposed at the outlet of the jet. The rotatable discharge nozzle rotates about a central axis with the aid of ball bearings.
A problem exists in the operation of such rotatable jets. This problem stems from the periodic entrainment of sand, grit and/or other sediment in the water stream flowing through the jet. Such sand, grit or other sediment can clog the ball bearings and will frequently lead to the premature failure of the jet.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved spa jet which avoids this problem in the prior art.